Beastmaster, The
Category:Films | directed by = Don Coscarelli | written by = Don Coscarelli; Paul Pepperman | produced by = Nader Atassi; Sylvio Tabet; Paul Pepperman; Donald P. Borchers; Frank K. Isaac, Jr. | music by = Lee Holdridge | cinematography = John Alcott | edited by = Roy Watts | distributed by = Leisure Investment Company Beastmaster NV ECTA Filmproduktion Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer | release date(s) = August 20th, 1982 | mpaa rating = | running time = 118 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $8,000,000 IMDB; The Beastmaster (1982); Box office & business. | gross revenue = $10,751,126 | preceded by = | followed by = Beastmaster 2: Through the Portal of Time }} The BeastMaster is an independent American feature film of the fantasy genre. It falls into the subgenre categories of Adventure, Sword & Sorcery, and Sword & Sandal. The movie was written and directed by Phantasm creator Don Coscarelli and co-written by Paul Pepperman. It was produced by Leisure Investment Company, Beastmaster NV, and ECTA Filmproduktion, and distributed theatrically through Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. The film premiered in the United States on August 20th, 1982. It stars Marc Singer as Dar the Beastmaster, Tanya Roberts as the female lead, Kiri, Rip Torn as evil high priest Maax, John Amos as Dar's companion Seth, Josh Milrad as Tal and Rod Loomis as King Zed. Plot Cast Appearances * * * * * * Notes * The BeastMaster is based on a novel written by Andre Norton. * Beastmaster, BeastMaster, The Beastmaster, The BeastMaster, The Beastmaster (1982), The BeastMaster (1982), Beastmaster, The (1982), and BeastMaster, The (1982) all redirect to this page. * This is the only film produced by Beastmaster NV. * This is the third and final film produced by the Leisure Investment Company. * This is the second and final film produced by ECTA Filmproduktion, which is a German film studio. * Executive producer Naser el-Attasy is credited as Nader Atassi in this film. * Assistant producer Frank K. Isaac is credited as Frank K. Isaac, Jr. in this film. * Actor Joshua Milrad is credited as Josh Milrad in this film. Fun Facts * Yes, this is the movie that introduced the world to John Amos wearing a black thong. Ain't nobody need to ever see that. * This is Don Coscarelli's fourth film as a director and a screenwriter. It is his first film in the fantasy genre. He is also known for creating the 1979 cult horror classic, Phantasm. * This is Tanya Roberts' seventh feature film as an actress. It is her first work in the fantasy genre. Prior to this, Tanya Roberts was best known for playing Julie Rogers on the crime-drama/action series Charlie's Angels. Recommendations External Links * * * * The Beastmaster at Wikipedia * * References Keywords Crossbow | Dead animals | Dogs | Eye injuries | Falling from a great height | Female frontal nudity | Impalement | King | Male rear nudity | Queen | Severed head | Spear | Suicide | Sword | Witches | Witchcraft ---- Category:MGM Category:Leisure Investment Company Category:Beastmaster NV Category:ECTA Filmproduktion Category:1980s/Films Category:1982/Films Category:August, 1982/Films Category:1st installments Category:Theatrically released films Category:Based on a novel Category:B/Films